Trapped in the King's Paradise
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Seharusnya hari itu, Jungkook tidak cari masalah dengan Kim Taehyung, si pangeran sekolah. VKook. TaehyungXJungkook. Highschool!au!


Warning: Seme!Taehyung, udah berusaha dibikin lucu tapi kayaknya gagal

Ini remake dari komiknya Shin Kawamaru yag judulnya King's Paradise. Sebenernya ini remake banget, malah cerita aslinya cuma sedikit. Jadi, bisa dibilang… terinspirasi?

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke-13 sejak aku pindah ke SMA Insung. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di sekolah ini. Sekolah ini hanya sekolah mewah lain dengan ciri yang oh-begitu-khas yang sama. Ya, dengan anak kaya yang mengganggu anak yang lain. Dengan _bullying_ yang kental. Aku merasa sangat bosan di sekolah ini. Biasanya di sekolah lama, banyak kegiatan esktrakurikuler yang bisa aku ikuti. Tapi, di sekolah ini semuanya didominasi oleh anak kaya. Tidak ada tempat untuk orang sepertiku.

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa ibuku selalu akan pindah kerja setiap tiga tahun. Uh. Itu benar-benar membuat aku tidak punya banyak teman. Setiap kali aku merasa nyaman akan satu lingkungan, aku dipaksa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Hidupku rumit.

Tapi aku punya teman baru di sini. Namanya Park Jimin. Dia lucu, cerdas dan manis. Oh... dan dia juga terlalu pemalu. Kadang-kadang dia diganggu oleh siswa kaya di sini. Jadi aku di sini untuk melindunginya, teman baruku.

Aku merasa bosan lagi. Ini adalah waktu istirahat tapi aku tidak ingin pergi ke kantin. Jimin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Ibunya meneleponku pagi ini, katanya Jimin sakit. Itu membuat hari ini jadi lebih membosankan. Aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak _ngobrol_. Untung sakitnya hanya demam biasanya.

Aku sedang duduk di kursiku sambil melihat kursi kosong di sampingku. Hah. Aku mengistirahatkan daguku dengan tangan kiriku sambil tangan kananku menggambar beberapa gambar kelinci. Aku tersenyum kecil. Wow... Aku menggambar kelinci yang lucu.

Aku senang akan hasilnya maka aku mencoba untuk membuat kelinci lain. Aku akan membuat sebuah 'Get Well Soon' _card_ untuk Jimin. Aku akan mengisi kartu dengan banyak kelinci… ya… hahaha aku sangat jenius!

Hasilnya terlihat sangat manis. Jimin pasti suka.

"Ah! Hoseok _oppa_ di sini!" Beberapa gadis di kelasku berteriak keras secara tiba-tiba yang membuat aku terkejut dan tanpa sengaja aku menggambar sebuah garis yang sangat panjang dan berantakan yang mengacaukan gambar kelinciku. Aku mengepalkan tinju dan memukul mejaku. "Bodoh! Mengapa kalian semua berteriak? Kalian menghancurkan 'Get Well Soon' _card_ untuk Jimin!" Aku berteriak marah sambil berdiri.

 _Oops!_ Aku lupa bahwa aku hanya seorang siswa baru di sini. Aku melihat orang-orang di sekitarku terdiam bingung. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ew." Miran, seorang _queenka,_ memberiku ekspresi kesal.

"Kya, Hoseok _oppa_!" Kemudian mereka mulai berteriak lagi. Aku mendongak ke arah pintu. Ada seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum padaku. Aku memberinya pandangan bingung. Apa-apaan dia?

"Apa? Mereka berteriak karena dia? Aku tidak percaya ini!" Gumamku saat aku duduk lagi. Dia adalah salah satu orang terkenal di sekolah ini. Dia juga anggota osis. _FYI_ , mereka bertindak semena-mena, semau mereka karena uang orang tua mereka. Mereka anak orang kaya.

Aku mamandang 'Get Well Soon' _card_ -ku yang sudah rusak. Oh tidak! Aku ingin mengunjungi Jimin malam ini! Ugh. Aku harus mulai dari awal lagi.

Nah, tidak, aku mungkin akan membeli beberapa tangkai bunga mawar untuknya. Aku mengambil 'Get Well Soon' _card_ -ku dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah di sudut kelas. "Hiya. Yes! Masuk! " Kataku sambil tertawa senang saat gumpalan kertas yang aku lempar masuk tepat ke dalam tempat sampah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berkata, "Maaf," dia merusak kemenanganku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Hoseok? Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku hanya memberinya pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Hoseok, dia tersenyum. Cih! Itu tidak akan memengaruhiku!

"Ya, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Aku bertanya kembali. Aku melirik orang-orang di sekitarku. Semua orang di sekitar aku menatapku. Bahkan Miran tampak seperti dia ingin memakanku.

"Taehyung memanggilmu untuk datang ke ruangannya sekarang." kata Hoseok dengan senyum manisnya. Aku terkesiap. Apa? Kim Taehyung?

"Kyah! Taehyung memanggilnya!" Beberapa gadis mulai berteriak. Apa _sih_ yang salah pada mereka? Mereka berteriak akan segala hal.

"Untuk apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, silahkan." Kata Hoseok sambil menyeretku dari kursiku. Aku tahu ada sesuatu di dalam 'tidak apa-apa' itu.

Jelas ada apa-apa.

.

"Masuk," Sebuah suara dingin menyambutku. Aku menelan ludah gugup. Aku tidak ingat aku membuat masalah dengan Taehyung.

Hanya ada dua alasan jika Taehyung memanggil seseorang. Untuk anak laki-laki, satu: kau tampan, kaya dan memiliki popularitas yang baik itu berarti dia ingin kau untuk bergabung dengan osis, dan yang kedua: kau membuat masalah dengannya, dia akan memukulmu dan untuk anak gadis: satu, dia menyukaimu dan ingin kau menjadi pacarnya dengan kata lain kau begitu cantik sampai dia ingin berkencan denganmu, kedua: dia ingin kau untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang berarti kau pintar. _Well_ , aku pikir aku tidak popular, kaya atau pintar. Jadi, mengapa?

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu. Aku melihat sekeliling. Itu dia. Kim Taehyung. Si menyebalkan Taehyung. Dia duduk di kursinya dengan santai dan seringai jahatnya.

"Halo Jeon Jungkook, senang bertemumu lagi." katanya. _Omo_! Kata-katanya membuat aku menggigil. TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Ini bukan Jeon Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook tidak akan takut pada si brengsek ini.

" _Make it fast_. Mengapa kau memanggilku?" Aku bertanya, mencoba untuk terlihat dingin. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal karena aku melihat seringainya melebar.

"Tidak sabaran, aku menyukainya," Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Kau boleh duduk, Jungkook, atau kalau kau ingin terus berdiri di sana, tidak masalah." Katanya dengan tenang. Aku bingung namun aku mematuhinya dan duduk di depannya.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Apa-apaan! Mengapa dia bisa punya ruangan sebesar ini? Pasti semua ini uang ayahnya! Perabotannya bahkan terlihat sangat mahal. Wow. Lihat TV besar itu, pasti itu juga uang ayahnya.

"Sudah selesai mengamati ruanganku?" Dia tertawa kecil. Aku mengangkat alisku. Apa yang lucu? Kim Taehyung ya? Hm. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir. Kenapa Kim Taehyung memanggilku ke sini? Aku benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk dipanggil ke sini.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mengingatnya. Kita memiliki banyak waktu," Katanya sambil mengambil sebuah _game console_ dan aku pikir dia memainkan beberapa permainan.

Apa _sih_? Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah bicara dengan Kim Taehyung. Mungkin, pernah. Tapi _kan_ hanya sekali waktu aku sedang— _fuck_. Mataku membesar. Tiba-tiba aku berkeringat. Aku ingat!

Perlahan aku meliriknya canggung. Dia menyeringai lebar. Wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan. Ish! Kenapa _sih_ dia harus menyeringai begitu? Aku menggigit bibirku gugup. Oh… jadi dia Kim Taehyung? Aduh. Mati aku.

"Kau ingat sekarang? Wow, aku terkesan. Sangat cepat." Taehyung tersenyum licik.

Aku menelan ludah. _Fuck. I'm so dead._

.

Sebenarnya, itu adalah kecelakaan yang sederhana, kecelakaan ini terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Aku sedang berjalan dengan Jimin. Kami membawa banyak buku di tangan kami. Guru Matematika kami meminta kami untuk membawa buku-buku latihan teman sekelas kami ke ruang guru. Waktu itu aku sedang mengobrol dengan Jimin.

"Jadi, kau dari SMA Inha? Wah, jauh sekali dari sini. Apakah kau merindukan temanmu?" Jimin bertanya.

"Ah, aku selalu bisa kembali ke sana naik kereta api jika aku ingin," Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Lalu seseorang tiba-tiba menabrakku dan membuat buku-buku yang kubawa jatuh ke lantai. "Ahh, sialan." Aku berteriak. Aku juga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jungkook? Biarkan aku membantumu," Jimin bertanya khawatir. Dia membantuku untuk berdiri.

Aku memandang orang yang menabrakku kesal. Si brengsek ini berjalan biasa saja bahkan tanpa menoleh kepadaku. Oh, dia belum _tahu_ siapa Jeon Jungkook.

"HEI! BERHENTI! KAU HARUS BILANG MAAF!" Aku berteriak marah.

"Tidak, Jungkook. Ayo pergi." Kata Jimin. Seharusnya aku tahu, itu adalah sebuah peringatan. Itu adalah tanda bahaya dari Jimin.

"JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG SALAH, KAU HARUS BILANG MAAF!" Aku berteriak lagi dan tiba-tiba mimpi burukku datang, dia berbalik dan menatap wajahku.

"Kau?" Katanya sambil menatapku dari kepalaku sampai kakiku. Aku sebenarnya ingin memaki dia, tapi tatapannya membuat aku merinding sampai aku terdiam.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Dia bertanya padaku dengan tatapan pembunuh. Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau kematian.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Harusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu. Ditambah nada suaraku yang ketus. Oh, bodohnya kau Jeon Jungkook.

Kemudian dia tertawa senang. Dia berjalan mendekati aku dan menepuk pundakku pelan. "Hati-hati, mungil." Dia berbisik saat dia melewatiku dan berjalan menjauh.

Dan itulah mengapa Jimin mencoba menghentikanku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia seorang pangeran di sekolah ini. Dia terkenal kejam. _Well_ , setidaknya itu yang aku dengar dari Jimin. Jika dia tidak menyukaimu maka kau akan ditendang keluar dari sekolah ini.

.

"Sekarang kau bersihkan dan rapikan ini semua," Katanya malas dengan tangan di sakunya. Aku melihat rak buku yang sangat berantakan. Dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk merapikan berkas dewan mahasiswa dan itu berantakan _as fuck_.

 _Duh_ , lihat ada tiga rak tinggi yang berisi bermacam-macam map di sini. Aku ke sini untuk sekolah, bukan jadi pembantu.

Aku menatapnya marah. Siapa _sih_ dia? Dia hanya ketua osis. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku ingin pulang!" Kataku sambil meninggalkan dia berdiri di sana. Lihat itu? Bahkan Kim Taehyung tidak bisa memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku langsung pergi ke arah pintu. Aku mencoba untuk membukanya tapi pintunya tidak bisa terbuka. "Eh? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membukanya?" Aku agak panik. Aku menggedor pintunya beberapa kali dan tapi pintunya tetap tidak bisa terbuka.

"Aku satu-satunya yang bisa membuka pintu dari dalam," Aku merasa Taehyung berdiri di belakangku. Dia terlalu dekat. Aku melongo. Apa tadi katanya? Satu-satunya? Memanganya kenapa kalau orang lain?

"Kau terlalu sombong, Jungkook," Bisiknya lagi. Dengan itu aku menoleh dan balas menatapnya.

"Jadi apa maumu? Menendang aku keluar dari sekolah?" Aku menantangnya. Tapi Taehyung malah menyeringai.

"Aku akan melakukan ini." Katanya sambil mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku paksa. Aku terkejut. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa detik. Kemudian ketika aku menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, aku mendorongnya dan menamparnya.

"Dasar brengsek!" Aku berteriak keras. _Hell_ , Kim Taehyung benar-benar brengsek.

"Beraninya kau menamparku? Bahkan ibu dan ayahku tidak pernah menamparku." Taehyung mendesis. Dia tampak marah. Aku tidak peduli. _Toh_ , dia yang salah.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk melompat dari jendela dan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Untung saja ini lantai satu.

"Hey, berhenti!" Aku mendengar dia berteriak lagi.

Idiot! Dia brengsek! Aku benci sekolah ini!

.

Aku lari dari sekolah. Aku berhenti ketika aku pikir sudah cukup jauh. Aku menatap ponselku. "Aku sangat menyesal, Hyunki-ah," Kataku sambil memegang bibirku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa berdosa. Aku baru saja mencium orang yang bukan pacarku. Oh ya ampun. Eh, bukan. Aku dicium paksa!

"Bahkan kita terpisah oleh jarak. Aku sangat masih mencintaimu."

Aku mengirim pesan itu ke Hyunki.

.

Esok harinya, Taehyung berjalan di depanku dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok. Aku melihat pipinya merah. Oh! Itu karena aku menamparnya? Wow, sepertinya aku menamparnya terlalu keras.

"Eh... apa yang terjadi dengan pipinya?"

"Tampaknya terluka,"

Aku mendengar beberapa gadis bergosip tentang dia. Dia tampak begitu marah. Oh! Apakah mungkin dia akan membunuhku? Aku menggeleng. Tidak! Tentu saja tidak _kan_? Hehehe.

"Eh, Jimin aku harus pulang." Aku berkata kepada Jimin dengan senyum palsu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Dia bertanya khawatir.

"Eh, eum... Aku tidak merasa begitu baik hari ini," Aku berbohong.

"Sayang sekali. Kita berjanji untuk membeli beberapa Chocolate Valentine bersama-sama hari ini," Jimin tampak sedih. Oh, aku sangat menyesal Jimin! Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus lari.

"Ah…ya, kita beli lain kali ya?" Kataku menyesal. Kemudian Jimin mengangguk dan berjalan mendahaluiku.

Aku ingin membeli cokelat Valentine untuk Hyunki. Ini adalah Valentine pertama kami. Aku akan memberikannya ketika hari Valentine tiba. Aku tersenyum saat melihat ponselku. Ada gambar Hyunki di sana. Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa damai karena Hyunki. Ah, aku rindu dia.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Aku mendengar suara yang sangat menakutkan. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang aku melihat seseorang dengan wajah menyebalkan. Kim Taehyung lagi. Aku menatapnya kesal. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf!" Kataku dingin. Dia hanya berdecih.

"Itu kesalahanmu!" Aku menambahkan.

"Hm? Karena itu ciuman pertammu _kan_?" Tanyanya. Aku tersentak. Apa?

"Eh? Tentu saja itu bukan ciuman pertamaku." Aku cemberut.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik," Katanya dengan senyum yang sangat percaya diri. Grr… anak sialan ini!

"Lihat!" Kataku sambil menunjukkan kepadanya ponselku. "Aku punya pacar jadi, itu je-empphh-"

Aku dipotong olehnya. Dia menciumku lagi. Kali ini dia bahkan menggigit bibir aku dan mengisapnya. Oh ya Tuhan. _Please_! Secara spontan aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuhku. Kemudian aku menatapnya marah.

"Apakah kau pernah dicium seperti ini? Atau lebih?" Dia bertanya. Si brengsek pasti seorang psiko! Aku mendorongnya lagi. Apa-apaan _sih_!

"Aku tahu! Kau suka aku _kan_?" Aku bertanya kepadanya bingung.

"Apa?" Dia tampak bingung. Dia tertawa, "Tutup mulutmu, kau jelek. Kenapa aku menyukaimu?" Ejeknya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, pergi jauh dariku ugh..." Kataku sambil berlari, meninggalkan dia dengan teman-temannya. Cih! Aku berharap aku tidak akan melihat dia lagi! Dasar sombong. Kenapa _sih_ dia suka semena-mena begitu?

Oh ya ampun. Aku baru saja dicium paksa lagi!

.

Aku sedang berjalan dalam perjalanan ke rumahku. Aku meraba-raba saku, mencari ponselku. "Eh… dimana ponselku?" Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal. Apa aku menjatuhkannya ya?

Kemudian, aku melihat sebuah box telepon umum di ujung gang. Aku berlari ke sana. Aku masuk dan menekan nomorku. Jangan bilang aku meninggalkannya di bus tadi.

"Halo?" Aku bertanya.

"Hai, kenapa kau lama sekali menyadarinya?" Aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar.

"Kembalikan ponselku. Dasar pencuri!" Teriakku.

"Jadi, dia Jugn Hyunki? Ya?" Aku mendengar orang itu bergumam dingin. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa dia menyeringai.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Halo? Halo?!" Kataku tapi orang itu memutus sambungannya.

"Ugh ! Kim Taehyung!" Aku berteriak frutrasi. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan ponselku?!

.

Aku berada di kamarku, merenung. Tiba-tiba aku agak khawatir tentang Hyunki. Si bodoh Taehyung pasti tidak main-main dengan omongannya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel ibuku dan menelponnya. "Halo? Hyunki?" Aku tersenyum saat mendengar suaranya.

"Hai, Jungkook." Suaranya terdengar lembut. Oh aku suka sekali!

"Hyunki, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu... kau kelihatannya sangat sibuk" kataku. Yeah, hubungan jarak jauh. Aku membencinya.

"Kau pakai ponsel siapa?" Hyunki bertanya.

"Eum… Aku menggunakan ponsel ibu. Aku kehilangan ponselku sore ini," Kataku sambil cemberut. Aku tiba-tiba teringat bahwa Taehyung mencuri ponselku.

"Oh begitu." Hyunki merespon.

"Bisa kita bertemu di Forest Café Valentine ini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya dengan senang hati. Aku benar-benar ingin memeluk Hyunki sekarang. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Aku sangat menyesal Jungkook, perusahaan ayahku dalam bahaya sekarang. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti," Aku mendengar Hyunki berkata kemudian dia memutuskan panggilan. Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Ah…Taehyung! Oh ya ampun. Ini pasti ulah Kim Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba aku sangat marah. Aku segera berlari ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan komputerku. Aku mencari alamat Taehyung di internet. Ketika aku mendapatkannya aku menyalinnya di atas kertas. Aku mematikan komputerku dan mengambil mantel. Lalu aku bergegas keluar menuju rumahnya. Aku akan meninjunya, bila perlu.

.

Aku menatap sebuah rumah yang sangat besar di depanku dengan ragu. "Wow, dia memiliki rumah yang sangat besar," Gumamku. Ini bukan rumah! Ini adalah sebuah istana! Aku menampar wajah aku sendiri. "Sshh. Jungkook, kau tidak di sini untuk mengagumi rumahnya." Kataku untuk diriku sendiri.

"Apa Anda Jeon Jungkook? Maaf membuat Anda menunggu begitu lama. Tuan muda sudah menunggu Anda," Aku mendengar seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragam pelayan berkata kepadaku saat dia membuka pintu gerbang. Eh? Menunggu? Dia sudah menunggu?

"Silakan ikut saya," Kata wanita itu lagi dan ya, aku mengikutinya. Dia membimbingku ke sebuah ruangan dan dia membuka sebuah pintu yang besar. "Silakan masuk," Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke dalam.

"Kau terlambat," Aku melihat Taehyung sedang duduk di sofa sambil memegang ponselku. Aku menghela napas berat sebelum berteriak, "Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Sini. Ambill sendiri," Katanya. Aku menghela napas lagi dan mendekat untuk mengambil ponselku dari dia. Mudah. Dia tidak melawan saat aku mengambil ponsel itu dari tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyunki?" Tanyaku.

"Dia menjual sahamnya dan aku membeli cukup banyak," Katanya dengan tenang.

"Ini adalah masalah kita! Hyunki tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Aku berkata kepadanya tegas, memperingatkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mendengarkan setiap kata-kataku. Taati aku, dengan begitu aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya," Dia menyeringai. _Shit. He's winning this._

Aku memberinya wajah bingung. "Oke," kataku kesal.

"Kiss me," katanya. Aku terkesiap. Ciuman? Lagi? _Heol_. Aku benci si brengsek ini.

Aku membeku untuk beberapa detik kemudian aku mendekat padanya. Aku dengan bodoh memejamkan mataku. Ketika aku bisa merasakan napasnya. Dia mendorongku.

"Kau membosankan, pulang saja." Katanya sambil memalingkan muka. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah jengkel.

"Apa?" Aku berteriak. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku tidak mengerti. Dia gila.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak perlu bilang begitu juga aku tahu. Aku pulang! Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin berada di sini!" Kataku sambil menginjak lantai dengan keras dan keluar secepat tolol, menyebalkan, dungu, ugh.

.

Aku sedang berjalan melalui salju. Di sini dingin. Aku tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Aku pergi ke sekolah Hyunki. Aku benar-benar ingin memberinya Chocolate Valentine dan juga aku merindukannya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah.

Dia biasanya pulang sekitar jam segini dan dia akan lewat jalan ini. Aku tersenyum. Aku akan memeluknya ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Aku memegang tas coklat yang aku membawa lebih erat. Tiba-tiba aku gugup bertemu dia lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang datang. Aku mengintip. Ah! Itu dia Hyunki! Hihihi. Dia pasti terkejut. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kagetnya dia nanti. Pasti dia senang.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, perusahaan ayahmu baik-baik saja," Aku mendengar suara orang lain. Siapa itu? Minki?

Ah. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Taehyung karena dia membeli saham ayah Hyunki.

Minki adalah temanku. Dia adalah teman sekelasku ketika aku tinggal di sini.

"Maaf, aku belum memberitahu Jungkook tentang kita," Aku mendengar Hyunki berkata sedih. Aku memandang mereka bingung. Kenapa mereka bergandengan tangan?

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera memberitahu Jungkook. Aku tahu dia akan mengerti," Aku mendengar Minki berkata riang. Apa? Apa maksudnya? Aku merasa seperti ada pisau menusuk hatiku. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi jadi, lari menjauh dari mereka. Jadi begitu ya? Aku rasa aku tahu mengapa Minki tidak menjawab pesanku. Aku pikir aku tidak cukup sensitif untuk mengetahui bahwa Hyunki mencintai Minki.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku melihat tas yang aku bawa. Ah, tadinya aku ingin memberikan cokelat ini untuk Hyunki. Sekarang, ini semua sia-sia. Aku memutuskan untuk membukanya dan makan satu potong cokelat. "Ugh… Brandy. Pahit," Aku cemberut. Aku tidak suka Brandy tapi Hyunki suka sekali cokelat brandy jadi aku sengaja membeli ini.

"Hey," Aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilku. Kim Taehyung. Dia melihat ke arahku. Dia terlihat khawatir. "Eung?" Aku hanya bertanya begitu karena aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa menahan air mataku lagi. "Mengapa kau di sini?" Aku akhirnya berhasil bertanya lagi.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanyanya penuh semangat. Mengapa aku melihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya? Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Jadi Kau tahu kalau Hyunki berkencan dengan Minki?" Aku terkesiap.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau mau aku membuatnya menderita? Aku akan memukulnya atau kau ingin aku untuk menendang dia keluar dari sekolah? Atau aku bisa membuat perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut." Taehyung berkata marah. Aku tertawa kecil. Dia tidak menakutkan. Dia sangat imut. Tunggu? Imut? Ew. Aku pasti sudah gila.

"Aku serius Jungkook," Katanya penuh semangat.

"Hahaha. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Taehyung," Kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat wajahnya berubah. Dia terlihat kaget dan senang.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kau memanggilku Taehyung dan tersenyum padaku." Dia tersenyum. Oh tidak! Mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa dia begitu tampan? Apa yang salah padaku?

"Erm, tapi… Kau bisa membantuku! Ikut aku!" Kataku sambil menyeretnya. Sudah terlanjur basah, mandi saja sekalian.

.

"Hyunki!" Aku berteriak keras. Hyunki dan Minki berbalik dan menatapku dan Taehyung.

"Aku minta maaf tapi sekarang aku berkencan dengannya," Kataku sambil menunjuk Taehyung di sampingku. Taehyung menyeringai senang.

"Eh? Jungkook?" Hyunki menatapku tak percaya. Cih! Mengapa begitu terkejut? Kau yang selingkuh! Dasar brengsek! Ugh.

"Itu benar," Kata Taehyung dengan sekelebat senyum jahatnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak menjerit karena hal berikutnya yang dia lakukan adalah menarikku dan menciumku. Oh Taehyung!

.

"Masuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Taehyung sambil menunjuk mobil mewahnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan naik bus." Kataku sambil menggeleng. Mengapa dia jadi begitu baik padaku?

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil menepuk kepala aku. Aduh. Jangan begini _dong_.

"Maafkan aku! Aku menggunakanmu untuk membuat dia cemburu!" Kataku sambil menangis. Aku bahkan dengan bodoh memeluknya. "Terima kasih… terima kasih untuk semuanya," Kataku sambil menangis. Aku bisa merasakan dia membelai kepalaku. Dia kemudian membuat jarak antara aku dan dia. Dia menangkup wajahku. Membuat aku menatapnya langsung.

"Karena kau sudah menggunakanku, kau harus membayarnya." kata Taehyung sambil menciumku lagi. Kali ini dia menggigit bibirku. Dia menciumku penuh gairah tapi aku bisa merasakan perhatiannya pada aku. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Aku harusnya menendangnya _kan_? Tapi, kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?

.

Aku harusnya merayakan hari Valentine dengan pacarku. Tapi karena aku putus dengan dia beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku pikir, aku tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Hey, kau bahwa cokelat untuk Hyunki? Tapi, kau bilang kau putus dengannya?" Jimin bertanya sambil menunjuk tas di sampingku.

"Ah, ini hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih hehehe," Kataku gugup. Dia membantuku, jadi aku ingin memberikan cokelat ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih hadiah. Tapi, jika dia salah sangka, itu akan menjadi masalah besar. Ugh... aku berikan atau tidak ya?

Hari ini tidak ada yang datang menjemputku. Mereka biasanya akan datang dan mengatakan bahwa "Taehyung ingin bertemu denganmu." Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia sudah bosan padaku? Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin memberinya cokelat ini! Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih.

Aku sudah berada di depan ruang osis. Aku menatap pintunya dnegan ragu. Aku tidak yakin aku harus membukanya atau tidak. "Aku hanya ingin membalas apa yang telah dilakukannya," Aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri saat aku membuka pintu.

"Kau terlambat," Suara sekali yang terdengar dingin lagi menyambutku. Aku ingin memberinya cokelat dengan tambahan susu. Karena aku benci brendi, aku tidak akan memberikannya. Aku menatapnya. Dia menyeringai dan dia beristirahat dagunya di tangan kirinya. Duduk seperti dia sedang mengejekku.

"Mendekatlah," tambahnya. Aku mendengar suara 'klik'. Oh… Aku baru saja menutup pintunya. Aku tiba-tiba teringat bahwa dia pernah berkata "Aku satu-satunya yang dapat membuka pintunya dari dalam."

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku _kan_?

.

a/n: Yuhu. Saya lagi bosen ngetik ff pake eyd. Hahaha. Sama lagi kangen sama first pov. Ini twoshots ya. Satunya lagi dipost nanti lagi ya~ Possible smut scene buat chapter satunya lagi. Hehehe. Udah jadi sebenernya, cuman kalo dijadiin satu chapter kayaknya kepanjangan.

Makasih udah baca^^

Seperti biasa, inget typo itu manusiawi. Mohon dimaklumin


End file.
